1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to advertising, and, more particularly, to a marketplace of profile access rights and display space access rights.
2. Description of the Background Art
While advertising has changed significantly from the early days of newspapers, radio, television, and now online using the Internet, advertisers continue to have the need to track true cost efficiency, viewership, and conversion yield. Advertisers seek a universal measurement of their audience. Proof of performance is still desired by many who want confirmation that the audience has viewed or taken action on the advertising and, in the case of online ads, click-through rates are accurate. For example, print media uses tearsheets to prove advertisements have been run. Today, people interact with computer networks using many different types of technology and devices such as personal computers, smartphones, net books, tablet computers, on which large amounts of different types of content are displayed, yet the Internet has no industry-wide practice for proof of performance. Advertisers seek a way to reach target audiences independent of the media within which the advertisements or content is embedded and in a manner personalized to people of interest based upon their demographic and other characteristics. Individuals using their devices and analog processes access large amounts of advertising where market participants conduct commerce without direct compensation to the audience. In view of the above and the disclosed embodiments, systems and methods are necessary to solve these problems.